


The Silver Charm

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Both lost their spouses in the war by the hands of the others' family, yet they have found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_sugarquill**](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/) challenge #24: "You see me here, you gods, a poor old man, as full of grief as age; wretched in both!"- King Lear, Act II, Scene IV

He was so much younger than her, so different from Lucius. His long red hair was tied back in a ponytail. His reputation was as unblemished as his visage was scarred. Yet there was something about him that very much reminded her of her late husband, the husband that had died at the hands of this young man's younger brother.

His wife had died in that war also, and at the hands of Narcissa's son. One thing was certain, the war had made a complete mess of them all.

He held out the velveteen box and laid it into her porcelain hands. She opened it. The silver charm gleamed up at her. Lucius had bought her the charm bracelet before she had even accepted his hand in marriage.

Wordlessly, she slipped the new charm onto the chain. The wolf looked strangely fitting next to the serpent.


End file.
